onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zou Arc
The Zou Arc is the twenty-eighth story arc in the series and the third in the Pirate Alliance Saga of ''One Piece'', continuing from the Dressrosa Arc. After defeating Doflamingo, the Straw Hats, Trafalgar Law, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro continue to Zou in order to reunite with Sanji and the others. Zou is the third island the Straw Hats encounter in the New World. Summary The Perilous Journey to Zou While the Going Luffy-senpai was sailing towards Zou, the Straw Hat Pirates soon discover that the Barto Club had little knowledge on how to navigate through the ocean's waters when during a hailstorm. At Marine Headquarters, Kizaru had just received a report that the Shichibukai Edward Weevil has massacred the A.O Pirates, making them the sixteenth subordinate crew of the Whitebeard Pirates that he has annihilated. Meanwhile, Weevil's mother Bakkin, the self-proclaimed lover of Whitebeard, persuades Weevil to massacre all of Whitebeard's former subordinates to claim Whitebeard's treasure, as he is his only biological son. After learning of Doflamingo's defeat, Weevil and Bakkin decided to go after Luffy to get information on Marco the Phoenix, Weevil's next target. One week later, the Going Luffy-senpai reached Zou, which to everyone's shock is actually on the back of a giant, one thousand year old elephant. They docked at the elephant's leg alongside the Thousand Sunny, which the Barto Club was excited to see. As the Barto Club bid farewell to the Straw Hats, Kanjuro drew a dragon, Ryunosuke, to carry them up the elephant. At the Revolutionary Army's base on Baltigo, Dragon received several reports of Revolutionary victories due to the chaos that ensued when Doflamingo fell. Koala reported that the weapons they took from Dressrosa contained a rare steel known as Liquor Iron Ore, and Dragon ordered her to summon the leaders of the Revolutionary Army. Meanwhile, Laffitte received a call from Jesus Burgess, who revealed that he found the Revolutionaries' base. On Karai Bari Island, the "Pirate Dispatch Organization" celebrated their increase in business due to Doflamingo's downfall. However, Buggy received word that Hajrudin and the other four giants under them had quit. Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Pirates continued the ride up the elephant's leg, and Luffy asked Kin'emon and Kanjuro why they wanted to go to Zou. They revealed that they were looking for their lost comrade, Raizo the ninja. Suddenly, Robin realized that something was flying towards Luffy. That thing turned out to be a monkey, and everyone but Kin'emon and Kanjuro, who were distracted, managed to get out of the way, while the pair got knocked off the dragon back onto the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hats panicked, but Kin'emon assured them they were alright and told them to keep going and they'd catch up later. The crew contemplated around to save the two, but decided to go on without them. The Mysterious Mink Tribe They eventually reached the top of the elephant's back and Ryunosuke became a drawing again. The Straw Hats and Law start exploring the island and Luffy separates from the group in search of their remaining crewmates after jumping off one of the guard towers. While exploring Zou the Straw Hats and Law come across a place called Mokomo Dukedom, which appeared to be in ruins. As they explored, wondering what went through the city, a Mink named Carrot spied on them and was shocked that they got inside. The Straw Hats heard her rustling around, and Carrot rushed at them, clashing with Zoro. However, another Mink came and told Carrot to stop, as they had to deal with the intruders in the Whale's Forest. Usopp then noticed with a shock that the Mink was wearing Nami's clothes. Carrot leaped high into the air to find the intruder, and she and the Canine Mink prepared to head to the Whale's Forest. The Canine Mink told the Straw Hats where they could go to find the corpses of their crewmates, causing them to panic. As they rode, the Canine Mink revealed to Carrot that she believes that Straw Hat Luffy was the invader, and that they would show him no mercy despite him being the Straw Hat Captain. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats and Law calmed down and decided to go to the city and find Law's crew. Law revealed that his navigator Bepo is a Mink, although he had left Zou long ago and had no memories of it. Meanwhile, Luffy was in the midst of a confrontation with two Mink Guardians, Roddy and Blackback. The Heart Pirates were also present and attempted to convince the guardians that Luffy was a friend, to no avail. However, the Canine Mink and Carrot come and pacify the guardians before telling the other Guardians surrounding Luffy in the shadows to leave. The Canine Mink introduced herself as Wanda and told Luffy that they did not want to fight him. As the Straw Hats explored the ruined city, they saw signs of a recent attack, and Wanda revealed to Luffy when they reached the outskirts that Jack had laid waste to the city over the past couple of weeks. Wanda then offered to take Luffy to see his friends, which he was excited about. The Eruption Rain began as the elephant, named Zunisha, raised its trunk and spouted water onto the island on its back. This caused the streets of Kurau City to become flooded, forcing the Straw Hats to climb up to higher ground. As Wany swam through the flood, Wanda explained to Luffy how Zunisha cleans itself twice a day with the Eruption Rain and how they benefited from it. Bepo was separated from the three and told Luffy to tell Law where he and the others were. Wanda then saw the crosses in the town and remembered how Jack tortured someone on it during his invasion, as he was looking for someone. Luffy asked who ruined the town, and Wanda revealed that it was Jack. However, she also revealed that his obituary came out after launching a failed attack on the Marine escort carrying Doflamingo. However, it did not confirm his death, and Wanda believed that he may still be alive. Usopp then spotted Luffy and the minks, and Law teleported the Straw Hats to them. Usopp confronted Wanda and Carrot and demanded that they hand over Luffy, and an exasperated Wanda explained that they meant no harm. The pirates and minks then reached the Right Belly Fortress, and the guards were shocked to hear that they were the Straw Hat Pirates. Inside, Chopper woke up Nami, telling her their crewmates had arrived. The Straw Hats were surprised to receive a warm welcome from the minks, who do not really hate humans as was commonly believed. Nami and Chopper then embraced their crewmates, but a tearful Nami had a foreboding message about Sanji. A Straw Hat Reunion and Jack's Invasion Afterwards, the Straw Hats and the Mink Tribe had a feast, and Brook reunited with his crewmates, revealing Momonosuke was also in the fortress. The Straw Hats also found out that the "crewmate body" Wanda was referring to was just a nickname for Brook. When Luffy mentioned Kin'emon, however, Brook warned him to not mention samurai around the minks. Nami asked her crewmates what they should do about Sanji, but they remind her Sanji left a letter and that they still have no idea what has gone on. Nami then decides to tell the story to them. As the Thousand Sunny was escaping from the Big Mom Pirates' singing ship, which carried Tamago, Pekoms, and Capone Bege, the crew debated on how to escape or counterattack. They then fired cannonballs, which Brook froze, and Sanji used a Diable Jambe kick to send them toward the ship, causing a large explosion. In the midst of this, Nami created a raincloud to fog the area making it impossible for the Big Mom Pirates to spot them, this action allowed the thousand sunny to escape their pursuers. Nami revealed they reached Zou a day later which caused Luffy and the others react in awe at this story. Wanda then informed the Straw Hats that the invasion had already happened before they arrived, although Nami's group saved the minks from certain annihilation. A mink then popped in and announced that the prince had awoken, causing all the minks to cheer. Chopper, Miyagi, and Tristan then went to attend to him, as the announcing mink revealed to Wanda that the prince, Inuarashi, wanted to meet his benefactors the Straw Hats. When Luffy asked who he was, Wanda revealed that he was one of the kings of Mokomo Dukedom alongside Nekomamushi. Inuarashi had fallen into a coma since the city was destroyed. Meanwhile, Law reunited with his crew, and Wanda told the story of Jack's invasion as she led the Straw Hats to Inuarashi. She revealed that the welcoming bell had rung, but Zou was actually being invaded. Zunisha howled as a giant mammoth stepped foot into Mokomo Dukedom, ordering the people to surrender Raizo to him. The minks then realized that they were being invaded by the Hundred Beasts Pirates led by Kaido's right hand man Jack. The latter once more demanded the minks give up Raizo but the minks refused by mentioning Raizo was not on the island despite them telling the truth, Jack destroyed a large part of the city while ordering his subordinates, the Pleasures, to lay waste to the rest. The minks fought back easily defeating the Pleasures, forcing Jack to bring in the Gifters, led by Sheepshead. In the present, Wanda and the Straw Hats arrive at Inuarashi's sanatorium, where they receive a warm welcome from Inuarashi and his guard Sicilian. While talking with the duke, Chopper revealed to Luffy that Jack used Caesar's poison gas weapon to destroy the Mokomo Dukedom. Inuarashi revealed that he once met Shanks as he fell asleep due to night falling. Wanda explained that the two rulers Inuarashi and Nekomamushi were once inseparable friends, but were now antagonistic toward each other. The tension between them grew to a point where they split off their duties; Inuarashi rules during the day between 6:00 in the morning and 6:00 at night while Nekomamushi rules from 6:00 at night until 6:00 in the morning. Even Inuarashi's subjects fell asleep at 6:00 sharp as Nekomamushi's reign began. 17 days ago, Inuarashi and the Musketeer Squad arrived to stop Jack and the Gifters. Inuarashi laid down his sword and begged Jack to see reason, saying the pirate could search for Raizo all he wanted if he stopped the destruction. However, Jack refused and attacked Inuarashi, but the duke easily blocked it. The Musketeers then attacked the Hundred Beasts Pirates, but the battle was short-lived as night fell and Nekomamushi awoke. Inuarashi ordered the Musketeers to retreat as Nekomamushi and the Guardians arrived. Nekomamushi rushed at Jack, grabbed his trunk, and flipped the pirate onto his back. Jack then reverted to his human form and prepared to fight back. Story Impact *Many characters make their first appearances after the time skip. The characters (in the order they were reintroduced) are: Kizaru, A.O , Monkey D. Dragon, Laffitte, Shiliew, Buggy, Mohji, Galdino, Alvida, Cabaji, Richie , Bepo, Jean Bart, Shachi, and Penguin . *Edward Weevil is the final Shichibukai of the timeskip line-up introduced and claims to be Whitebeard's son. **Weevil is targeting the Whitebeard Pirates and allies to acquire the late Yonko’s fortune. *The Mink Tribe is formally introduced, after having been first mentioned during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc as slaves who sell for 700,000. **Bepo is revealed to be a member of the Mink Tribe. *Dragon states his intention to gather all the leaders of the Revolutionary Army. *Shiliew and Laffitte have become captains of Blackbeard's second and fifth ships. *Jesus Burgess has found the Revolutionary Army's main base. *The Pirate Dispatch Organization is shown after the timeskip. **Hajrudin and his four fellow giants were S-Class members of the Pirate Dispatch Organization, but quit after joining the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. *Jack attacked Zou and destroyed the Mokomo Dukedom a week before the Straw Hats arrived. **He attacked Zou in search for Raizo and was killed by the Marines who were escorting Doflamingo, but his death is unconfirmed. **Jack is revealed to be Kaido's right hand man, member of the Hundred Beasts Pirates and captain of the Mammoth. **The Hundred Beasts Pirates led by Jack destroyed the Mokomo Dukedom with Caesar's "poison gas weapon". **Jack is revealed to have a bounty of 1 billion. His bounty is now the highest one revealed in the series, surpassing Portgas D. Ace's. References Arc Navigation Site Navigation fr:Arc Zou ca:Arc de Zou